Shadow Iceberg's Origin
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: The origin of the dark clone who appears as an antagonist in several of my stories.


_A group of scientists thought they could create a clone far stronger than the original. They thought I would be the ultimate life form, but no. All I am is a messed up science project. The day I was awakened, they promised me I'd be the ultimate, far superior to him: to Iceberg. What happened there? Am…am I just a failure? I glanced out of the slowly closing lab door in hopes of escaping the lab for good and to live my own life, not as a clone._

_I sighed as a scientist entered the room. He had a clipboard with papers and a pencil attached._

"_I'm hungry," I growled._

_The scientist gasped, "Our experiment is showing signs that it is more than a robot! I must tell the others!" He dashed out of the room and shut the door behind him._

_Confused, I stared at the door. He ignored me and treated me like a baby! He made a big deal out of my hunger! Does…does no one care for me? Does no one love me? A tear slipped from my eye as I sat in complete Darkness, hoping for someone to save me. Will anyone save me from this hell?_

_A minute later, the scientist entered again with a few others, all of them holding clipboards._

"_What…what's going on?" I gazed up at the scientist._

"_You…you actually aren't as much of a failure as we presumed! You showed signs of hunger, which proves we did create a living body with a soul!" he announced._

_All the scientists cheered as I sat on the floor puzzled._

"_Does that mean I can go…"_

"_Out of the lab? Into the outside world?" one interrupted me._

"_Can I?" I excitedly jumped up._

"_Of course not!" another spat._

_All of the scientists left with the door tightly locked. I couldn't handle the endless growling from my stomach! I have to eat something! The pain had become unbearable! I darted for the door, which had been tightly locked. I began throwing punches and screaming at the door._

"_FOR GOD SAKES, OPEN ALREADY!" I shrieked._

_After a few more punches, the door collapsed. I hurried out the door and into the pure white hallways. My speed was far better than I had thought! I sped down the hall until a reached a door which had been pouring light into the bright hallway._

"_I'm free…I'm free…" I murmured as I closed my eyes and suddenly crashed into someone._

"_Hey, watch it!" a voice warned me. I opened my eyes and noticed two hedgehogs, one white and blue with brown eyes and no spikes along with a black and gray one with blue eyes._

"_Don't get so angry at the poor guy, he might be going through a rough time!"_

"_Darkness, stop being so soft on everyone!" "Why? Is being mean going to help us at all?"_

"_Darkness…"_

"_You have a lot to learn from me!"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_Uh…hello…I'm Shadow Iceberg…" I nervously held out my hand. The black and gray hedgehog grinned warmly and shook my hand._

"_Oh…I'm Darkness! Nice to meet you!" she paused, "And that's Iceberg. He's cranky on Mondays, so never mind his rotten attitude." _

"_Am not!" Iceberg countered._

"_Ah, he's cranky most of the time."_

"_Erm…"_

"_Just joking," Darkness giggled._

"_I knew that," Iceberg blushed._

_Iceberg…isn't he the original…and I'm his clone? "You!" I hissed at Iceberg and leapt up._

"_Did you just come from the nut house?" Iceberg glared at me. _

_I dashed onto Iceberg, and Darkness threw me back._

"_I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better stop it, now!" Darkness warned me. _

"_No! I must prove my strength is superior to his!"_

"_Why?" "I WAS CREATED TO BE BETTER THAN STUPID ICEBERG! I AM MORE THAN A CLONE!"_

_Iceberg dodged my next attack and countered with great strength. I collapsed._

"_Iceberg…you didn't have to do that to the poor confused guy!" Darkness sobbed._

"_Stop giving him sympathy! He's probably a messed up robot-clone-thing!"_

"_You act so heartless sometimes! No wonder Fang hates you!" Darkness muttered._

"_What?" Iceberg glanced at Darkness._

"_Nothing…I promised I'd meet Fang somewhere soon so I guess I should get going…Bye Iceberg…" Darkness gazed at me, "see ya, Shadow Iceberg."_

_I wearily watched Darkness walk away along with Iceberg, who instead went the opposite direction of Darkness._

"_We'll meet again…" I sighed as I stood up and stared into the distance. The world was so big it scared me a bit. I've never been outside the lab. And I'm not going back in the lab at this point! I know what I need to do now…the Iceberg guy that was here a moment ago will pay! If I'm not powerful enough alone to destroy him, I'll find more power…somehow…_


End file.
